User talk:SunXia
Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Archive 4 Archive 5 Archive 6 Threats regarding disobeying Chat Rules SunXia, excuse me, but what just happened? i hope you thought i was someone else?---Aleroth Sarenford (talk) 19:58, August 8, 2012 (UTC)- Did you kick me or ban me?--Aleroth Sarenford (talk) 20:09, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Fine, I won't come back into the chat again, or the wiki, just remove my block, first of all: I'm having a hard time removing a block on the DA wiki, second: i was kicked only once, not twice! third: I plan to adopt the TW wiki, and i'm still trying to contact the staff about solving my Dragon Age wiki problem! fourth: I'm not in the mood to be blackmailed! fifth: i am the CEO of a full-time busy company, i need to look after my business, not chase loose ends. and finally: this might give your Wiki a bad name, but i don't care, I'm leaving, but i want my block removed, if it is not, i'm contacting the staff to inform them of abusive forced editing being done here! your choice friend!,--Aleroth Sarenford (talk) 20:37, August 8, 2012 (UTC) You know what? it will be easier getting those what..4 edits? and much shorter than contacting the staff, fine, i'll do it.--Aleroth Sarenford (talk) 20:48, August 8, 2012 (UTC) There you are, ten edits, as you requested, now unblock me so that i can return to my problems at the DA wiki.--Aleroth Sarenford (talk) 00:15, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Izuru Edits hi, may i ask why my edit on the page Izuru Kira was reverted? I'm new to the wiki so i may not know about certain rules. EpaX (talk) 10:23, August 9, 2012 (UTC)EpaX Oh ok thanks for letting me know, it helped :) EpaX (talk) 10:49, August 9, 2012 (UTC)EpaX Sock Puppet Person hi, can u contact me by chat someone blocking me nothing contributes so much to tranquilize the mind as a steady purpose a point on which the soul may fix its intellectual eye....ulquiorra Done as asked! As you can see, i have done as asked, i have more than ten edits. Please, i ask you to unblock me, i give you my apologies for anything and everything! It is just that being blocked here holds me back from adopting the Two Worlds Wiki, and i am the founder of many wikis and admin on many others, this block might hurt my position in front of the public(save for adopting the Two Worlds Wiki). So i ask you, after doing what i was asked, please, Unblock me. If there is something i haven't done please inform me! thanks!--Aleroth Sarenford (talk) 15:38, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Jidanbō Technique GIFs Could you please create GIFs for Jidanbō Ikkanzaka's two techniques — Juppon Jidanda Matsuri and Banzai Jidanda Matsuri? Both are shown in the latter half of episode 21. Blackstar1 (talk) 21:56, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Bleach Episodes Hi Sun. I just had a question. I've checked a few stream sites for Bleach episodes but many don't seem to include the Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book in their stream. It's hard to find out which episode has which segment, especially if it's blank on the existing summary. When you are doing Bleach Anime episode summaries, where do you stream the episode? I'd appreciate any insight you could give. Thank you. Do those websites include the opening theme, ending theme and the segments at the end of the episodes? :Alrighty Sun, thank you very much. New Nomination }} Gratitude Thanks for banning me.